You're not using me, aren't you? (COOPERFELD)
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: My first Cooperfeld Fanfiction! I ship them more than I ship Karmy. You can still send me some cooperfeld prompts if you like! :) They were both heart broken that night. The night where confessions were made...


**I still ship Karmy but I ship Cooperfeld even more. :3**

* * *

><p>They were both heartbroken that night. Amy finally confessed to her bestfriend Karma about her feelings for her and she got rejected. While Lauren broke up with Tommy after telling him her secret about her pills she takes for anxiety. For Amy, last night was kinda awkward because of Lauren's sudden change of behavior toward Amy.<p>

"Why are you doing this? Being this nice all of a sudden?" Amy asked while she slowly ate her cake that Lauren gave to her.  
>"Do I really need a reason for me to be nice?" the girl just rolled her eyes after asking back then she sighed in defeat. "okay! I really like you Raudenfeld and I just can't stand seeing you get hurt because you've been rejected by your bestfriend. I care. I just have a weird way of showing it. " Lauren looked Amy straight in the eyes and placed her hand above Amy's.<p>

"I've always wanted to tell you how much I want to be with you but I was convinced that you don't like me since you're always yelling and stuff. But now that you've proved me wrong, can I ask you something? " Amy put her other hand on Lauren's. The other girl just nodded while staring at Amy.

"w-will you be - Amy was clearing her throat, and looking everywhere but Lauren, she took a deep breath and asked quickly, "willyoubemygirlfriend?" she exhaled the remaining air she had been keeping in.

Lauren was stiffened and with wide eyes she again put her other hand above Amy's and said "I would love that. I don't care if we're going to be step sisters, we're practically strangers forces to live with each other in a house. Nothing wrong with that, ri-" she was cut off by Amy who had pulled her up from her chair and they ran towards Amy's bedroom.

She didn't expect this to be happening so quickly but she does didn't hesitate to hold Lauren in her arms and when she pulled from the embrace, she looked Lauren in the eyes, cupped her face. "I love you. I should've told you sooner, when I told myself to set aside my feelings for you because you probably don't feel the same, I forced myself to love Karma. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Amy saw that rare smile Lauren had on her face.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you drama queen. " there's a glint of pure happiness in Lauren's eyes when she finally leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Amy's. They were making out all night long and changed into some pyjamas.

"Are we going to tell them tomorrow at school?" Lauren who was now against Amy's front, asked with a nervous tone.  
>"Yeah, of course." Amy sounded so sure and held Lauren under the covers.<br>"Aren't you afraid of what they're going to think about you? Your fake relationship with her that the whole school knows about? They'll think of you as traitor when we go there tomorrow holding each others hands." Lauren was blushing widely with her words and was really nervous about everything that might happen tomorrow. Amy sensed the other girl's nervousness which made her hold her even tighter.  
>"I don't care about what they think. What's important is that they know how much I love you by facing everyone in that school while holding your hand. I love you so much." Amy kissed behind Lauren's shoulder blade.<br>"I love you too, donut face. " they slept peacefully in each others arms.

When they went to school, they held hands for the first time in public which gained them looks from everyone. "Amy, what the heck?! " Amy turned around to see who that annoyed voice was from and she was surprised to see it's her best friend who rejected her last night.

"What did I do now? " Amy whined still holding Lauren's hand who was looking at Karma like she was setting her on fire with her eyes.  
>"That!" she pointed her finger to their hand holding.<br>"What's wrong with it?" Amy just arched her eyebrow to Karma's sudden annoyance towards her.  
>"I don't know what you're planning Amy but it's working. You can stop now! You know, I thought things through last night and I realized I DO have feelings for you the same way you STILL do with me. I'm ready when you are." Karma looked Lauren from head to toe like she was judging her.<p>

Look Karma, I'm sorry but you have to understand that I have Lauren now and I'm not letting her go." Amy was looking at the girl while saying this.

Karma's eyes were wide in shock. She didn't see I coming. She knew she was jealous and that she hurt Amy last night when she rejected her. She was only scared about her feelings, feelings for her bestfriend and she's also scared that she'll lose Amy.

"Look Karma, we can still be best friends, you know?" Amy looked at her watch then at Karma.  
>"We have to get to class. Bye." Amy turned around facing the school's entrance with Lauren by her side leaving Karma still shocked.<p>

"I didn't even get the chance to hold her. I wish I could take back what I said last night." Karma thought as she went to class.

Lauren asked Amy, "Why did you leave her there? Wait, you're not using me to make her jealous, are you?" Lauren chuckled but she was still scared of the possibility that she was just being used by someone she loves.

Amy smiled "I would never do that to you. I'm not that type of person who does that." Amy hugged Lauren who was still looking down but she hugged back.

"We can watch a movie when we get home, if you want."  
>Amy was still hugging her tight.<br>"I'd love that." Lauren said against Amy's neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :D<br>**__**MAKE COOPERFELD GROW AND BASK IN ITS GLORY!**_


End file.
